raichuisinnirvanafandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Ex
I know the story sucks, but here you go.. One day... I (Soniic The Hedgehog) I was knocked out in the hedgehog cemorty, I couldn't remember a thing, Mist thru the air... I woke up. I saw pure mist and R.I.P signs.. I walk thru there, I was getting scared, I saw something saying "Here lies The mother of Finni The ghost hedgehog, the great and powerful women, who got killed by her husband D.D.M." Then suddenly I felted something getting by me, I turned around It was nothing, then a hedgehog in front of me, the hedgehog said "Hmpm? What your doing here???!! You could get KILLED here! I'm here for my mother, who got killed by my dad.." As I heard her talk if like she was a ghost. really low voice.. I said, "Why did he kill her? That's just cold..." I heard something upon us, the hedgehog looked around and said 'Well, I'm Finni. Finni The Ghost Hedgehog, and you are?' as she asked me I said 'I'm Soniic the Hedgehog. Just call me Soniic," "a pleasure to meet you, but you should really get outta here, I dont want you to die here, my friend' I just nodded and walked away, as I was walking out, I felted something again.. A minute later I was knocked out, as soon I woke up, everything looked like Eggman's lab...But it wasn't... It looked like if I was in a mental hospital, I got up, I runned outta the exit, D.D.M Appered in front of me. As he caputred me, he said "MWAHHAHA!!! Soniic, my little friend, You will never escape!!!" I couldnt say a word, I just got shot. Days later, My friend Steer The Hedgehog was looking for me. Months later, I got revied, BY D.D.M?! I couldnt belive he would revive me!! I dunno how but, I awaken in my home, I saw everything different, Finni popped up in my face and said "I TOLD YOU TO RUN OUTTA THERE!! WHY DIDNT YOU LISTEN YOU STUPID CHILD!!" As she insulted me, I didnt even know what to say, so I just said "I ran out, But D.D.M just appeared in front of me. I couldn't run" Finni just kept quiet and just left, instead of opening the door, she just went through the door. I was wonder how she did that, I know I would be nosy if I asked her, So I just asked her, "Uh? Finni, How'd you did that?" Finni came and said, "My friend, Soniic, I am a ghost.. I've died, So I live in darkness and nothingness. Since my father (HES NOT MY DAD NO MORE) Killed me, I'm like this.. Since he killed you too, You'd been revived by ghostly powers and all by D.D.M. He'd be killing people and making 'em into ghost, but good thing that you're not a ghost. Anyways, stay out of trouble, I my own life to take care of, okay?" I nodded. Years later, maybe I was forgotten, But I wasn't, I figured out Mandel missed me. Sonic had went on a mission to get the 7 Chaos Emeralds from Dr. Eggman. While Sonic was gone, Shadow was talking to me, Shadow said, "Hmm, Soniic, How long are you gonna keep this up? I know and all, But you gotta tell Mandel!" "I dunno how to tell him! *Sigh*" After all that, Everything was white. Mintues later, I has awaken in another place, suddenly a beep sound, People screaming, I said to myself "Where am I?" a man said "WHAT IS THIS? HALLOWEEN OR SOMETHING? Kid get outta the road!!" I ran, some polices came after me, One of the polices said "Wow, That lil' hedgehog is fast," Another one said "It is, But we have to catch it!!! and *Adorable face* ITS ADORABLE!!!" As they went after me, They weren't fast enough to catch me! :D The next day, They were still after me, I came upon a house, I JUST REMEMBERED I CANT SWIM!!! I fell into a pool, It was the nightime, I felted If like I was a normal hedgehog, I didnt know what to do, as I feel into the pool of water, I drowned, I tried to run out, I epicly failed...I couldn't breathe, I fainted... Until I felted something coming. Mintues later, I was breathing again, This kid was besides me saying "Hey, are you okay?" I was coughing, when I stopped coughing I said "Y-yeah. Im okay. I'm Soniic. and you are? The kid said "I'm Christna Thorndyke" As she said "Thorndyke" Reminded me of Sonic, Chirstophor Thorndyke and Christna Thorndyke... I said "Ugh, W-Well, nice t-to meet you Chirstna." "OHHMIIIGOOODDD, you can talk!' Yelled Christna. I said "Tsk, Yeah? Don't all hedgehogs talk?' Category:Stories Category:Sonic Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction (reading)